Daughter Mockingjay
by Flora Everdeen
Summary: After the great revolution, peace has been restored across Panem, but one day, the president of Panem had been murdered and Panem is now being ruled by a Snow supporter. It is up to Katniss and Peeta to assassinate the unwanted president and restore peace across Panem. However, Katniss and Peeta aren't the stars of this tale. It's their daughter Prim who must fight alongside them.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning of the end

**Chapter 1**

The beginning of the End

"PRIM! RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to leave Mum and Dad to fight on their own. I wanted to help, but the Mutants were too strong. I sprinted towards the president's mansion exit, but as I tried to force it open it refused to budge. The house had gone into lock down. As I anxiously turned around, I saw five mutants hurtling towards me. Getting closer and closer. I called for my bow and arrow and caught it as it flew towards me. I managed to hit one of them, but my mighty arrows were no match for their armour like skin. There was nothing I could do. As I closed my eyes, waiting for death to arrive, I felt something push me out of the way with such force I fell to the floor. Too scared to open my eyes, I listened to the mutations rip and tear the flesh of my rescuer like savages. I plucked up all my courage and opened my eyes and gradually began to stand up, but it was too late. The mutants left their victim with only a chewed up body and one of each limb. They left him to suffer until the pain would become too much. You will never believe who it was.

Life for me never used to be this complicated. Panem used to be peaceful and content after the great revolution. It has been approximately 20 years since the last Hunger Games. Ever since President Snow's supporters took over Panem it has been exceedingly difficult to live a normal life here. I guess the next Hunger Games will be coming up soon if we lose this battle. Before I go on any further you're probably wandering who I am. My name is Primrose Mellark. I wasn't just named after an elegant flower, but also after my deceased Aunty who died trying to save children in the Capital during the great revolution. My Father's name is Peeta Mellark and my Mother's name is Katniss Mellark, also known as the Mockingjay. I also have a little brother called Alexander. Now that you know a little more about me, I should tell you how this all started. How Panem's peace was yet again broken.

* * *

**Feel free to favourite, subscribe or review my story. I hope you enjoy my other chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Gold Mockingjay

**Chapter 2**

The life I wish I still had

I love hunting. Hunting is my passion. The pleasure of catching a large kill excites me like a new toy would excite a child. Ever since mother taught me how to hunt I've been doing it every day ever since. You now need a licence to be able to hunt and lucky for us we were able to afford one. I live in District 12. It's not the richest district in Panem, but it wasn't as bad as before, according to my dad. People in the Seam, have larger houses and we barely ever see people starving in the streets. Dad owns a bakery just down the road from our village. It used to be called the victory village, but ever since the Hunger Games ended there was no point in calling it that. Dad has tried to teach me how to bake, but I could never get the hang of it. I burned the bread, used salt instead of sugar in the cakes and made the cookies as hard as rocks. Someone bought one and it broke one of their teeth. I found it hilarious, but dad didn't as he received the bill from the dentist for a tooth replacement. My brother is fantastic at cooking, although he isn't very good a hunting. You can tell there is a divide in our family. However, I get my looks from my dad. Like him, I have ginger hair and bright blue eyes, but my brother has dark brown hair with grey eyes form my mum. I guess I wasn't so different from my father after all.

As I stepped through our house door with two ducks and a squirrel in my hands I could smell the delectable scent of freshly made bread tickle my nose and tease my taste buds. "Prim, honey, welcome home," said dad with open arms. I dropped my kill, ran up to him and hugged him. I barely ever see dad at home. He's normally working his socks off at the bakery. "I see you had a successful hunt today," he stated

"Yeah, best hunt this week. Where's mum, I have to show her."

"Here Prim," called Mother. Mum doesn't just hunt; she's also the head peacekeeper in District 12. Law isn't as ridiculously strict in Panem anymore, so less punishments were enforced. However, yesterday, there was an armed robbery in one of the corner shops, so Mother was filling out forms and statements while I was out hunting. She's going court the next day to help prosecute the criminal. She to welcome me home with open arms. "Look what I caught today mum. It was my best hunt this week."

"I can see that. This will last us at least 4 days. Well done hun," mum proudly said. After giving me one last hug she went to dad and also welcomed him home with an embrace and a kiss on the cheek. After we had supper, I decided to go back in the forest, but not to hunt, but to draw. Drawing is my passion. I guess this is a skill I picked up from my dad. He has a whole room full of paintings and drawings; some bewilder ones imagination. The majority of the paintings are of me, Alexander or my mum. As I reached the border of the forest I felt relaxed and peaceful. I could hear the mocking birds and the starlings singing in the lush canopy. A rainbow of wild florescent flowers covered nearby bushes that were dotted around the entire forest. As I walked through the trees of the forest I felt a stone hit my head. As I looked up I saw my best friend Finnick silently sniggering in the trees, trying to keep hidden so I couldn't spot him. Now I know what you're thinking, but this isn't the Finnick that was killed in the great revolution. This is my best friend Finnick Hawthorne. He's Gale's younger brother. I met him the same way my mum met Gale. Well, almost the same way. Finnick is now about 15 years old, so he's two years older than me. He looks almost exactly the same as Gale, apart from the fact he had blond hair and dark brown eyes. I was 10 when I met him, so he was 12. I was hunting for the first time independently. I was aiming for a squirrel and managed to shoot it right in the eye. Just like my mother could. Suddenly, a young boy (Finnick) jumped out of a nearby tree so suddenly I shot an arrow in his direction with fright. Thankfully, it didn't hit him. "Nice shot," he said, "How did you learn to shoot a squirrel like that? By the way, sorry I scared you like that. I'm Finnick." I didn't know what to say. I felt ever so shy, but had to say something. "Um, my name's Prim. My mum taught me how to shoot."

"Is your mum Katniss Mellark?"

"Yes."

"Wow, that's so cool. I'd love to have a mum as cool as yours. I learnt about her at school. She was the Mockingjay in the great revolution..."

He went on and on about the great revolution and how my mum and dad helped save Panem from president Snow. I found it really annoying, but I also felt special. I never felt so proud to be the daughter of the two people who saved Panem. Once I gained confidence with him, I started to talk to him. Instead of hunting that day, me and Finnick sat by the lake, talked and fished. I learnt many new skills that day. I learnt how to make fishing rods with sticks and vines, nets and even animal traps to make hunting easier. After that day, me and Finnick always met up. Anyway, Finnick was there sniggering in the trees, but he didn't realise that I could see him. I quickly started to climb the same tree, but on the opposite side. When I reached his branch I screamed. Pay back. He got so scared he fell out the tree and this time it was me laughing at him. I wasn't too happy that I scared him out the tree, but then he also started to laugh. After, we walked towards our spot by the lake and as he fished I started to draw. That was when I saw it. A magnificent Mockingjay perched on a branch, watching the world go by. However, this wasn't just any Mockingjay. This was a gold mockingjay. They say there's only 5 of them left in Panem. I whistled a tune to the Mockingjay. The tune from the song my mother used to sing to me as a young child. The song she sang to Rue in the Hunger Games. A few minutes later, the gorgeous Mockingjay sang the tune back to me. Even Finnick couldn't believe his ears. I made a Mockingjay sing for the first time. Just like my mother could. For the rest of the day I sat by the lake and sketched the elegant bird.

I know, I know, my life sounds extremely boring and easy going at the moment, but I would rather have a day like this then a life I'm having now. I'm glad that I saw the gold Mockingjay today because it made this day special. This day was my last normal day until my life became a lot more difficult. Until my life turned into a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3 - Disctict Riots

**Chapter 3**

District Riots

The next day, I went through my normal morning routine. I woke up at 8:30, brushed my teeth, had a quick shower, got dressed and got my hunting gear ready for a mornings hunt. It was the holidays so I had no school. As I descended down our short flight of stairs to have my breakfast I felt a sense anxiety hit me like the plague. I knew something was wrong. I wondered into the living room and heard the catchy yet annoying news theme tune playing. Mum, Dad and Alex were sitting anxiously as they watched a report about riots taking place in the Capital and in Districts 1-5. "What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Snow supporters. They're getting worse and worse. Prim, I'm sorry but you can't go hunting today. Snow supporters are illegally arriving into districts. They'll probably get into District 12 through the forest," stated Dad. Frustrated, irritated and aggravated, I stormed out the room, dumped my hunting gear in my room and ran back down stairs to watch the news. Snow supporters never used to be this violent. They had a few protests and posters were put up here and there, but people never took them seriously, until now. Now they were rioting all over the place like a heard of wild animals; destroying everything in their path. For the rest of the day I helped Dad at the bakery. I may not be good at baking, but I was superior at decorating the cakes and pastries. It was exactly 8:30 when the rioters arrived at District 12. Sirens blared in the distance. We knew we had to evacuate the area. Who knows what these rioters were capable of? Me and Dad locked up the bakery and ran home as fast as we could; knowing that staying at the bakery would be too dangerous. Our village had a lock down system to protect it from any war or rioting. That's one of the reasons why it was demolished in the great revolution. Haymich, our neighbor and the man who helped my Mum and Dad during the Hunger Games and the revolution, had the security system in his house to lock down the village. Haymich is no longer an alcoholic and moved back to District 12 once it was rebuilt. He was very fond of me and Alexander. He taught me how to throw knives when hunting. It was one of his many secret talents. Anyway, as soon as I and Dad finally got home, an invisible, electric, impenetrable force field spread across our village like a dome. It didn't just electrocute people, it also made the village invisible from a bird's eye view to protect it from fighter planes. The sound of guns and grenades could be heard from a mile away. I hope Finnick was okay. Out of nowhere, Finnick and his mother came rushing up to our village. They stopped at the force field. I taught Finnick how to recognise the field form its ripples as electric current flows through it. I opened the door and ran out. "Prim, where do you think you're going? Get back here." yelled Mum.

"I have to help Finnick and his mother. I have to let them in or they'll be killed." Behind them I could see a dozen rioters running towards the house. They carried guns, grenades and deadly looking machete. These weren't any looking machetes. The blade was made out of a sheet of gleaming diamond that with one touch was enough to cause a dangerously deep cut. The blade was covered in a thick silvery substance. POISON. I just about managed to reach the force field. As I live in the village the force field can't harm me or anyone I'm in contact with if they touch the force field. I grabbed Finnicks and his mother's hand and pulled them through the force field. The rioters didn't see the force field. They were instantly shocked. There was a bright flash of light. All that remained of the rioters was their burned up, bloody bodies that had small spasms as electricity flowed through their veins. It was too much. They looked like monsters from a child's nightmare; a monster from a horror film, death itself. I felt dizzy. Black out.

Finnick carried me back home where I then lay on the sofa still shocked after what I had momentarily witnessed. No 13 year old should see anything like that. "Are you okay sis?"asked Alex, while pouring me a glass of water. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Alexander is only 12 years old. He maybe only a year younger than me, but he was too young to know what had just happened a few meters away from our house. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel a bit nauseous." Out of the blue, there was a flash and the sound of static. Someone else had been electrocuted. They must really want to kill us. After all, it was mum who started the revolution that ended with Snow's downfall. Mum closed the blinds, so me and Alexander weren't able to see what was going on outside. The same static sound repeated every 5 minutes, getting louder and louder as more rioters tried to penetrate the field. Idiots, they should have known by now that there was no way of getting inside. When I asked Finnick why he didn't stay at home he explained how the rioters had set fire to his house and were chasing him and his mum, hoping they would lead them to us. They had nowhere else to go. "You two are welcomed to stay here for as long as you need."stated mum.

"Thankyou so much Katniss." Thanked Finnick's Mum. Finnick's mother was 55, and knew my mum since my mum was a child. Mum is about 33 years old, so knew Finnick's mum when she was around about 33-34. At about 9:30 p.m, the TV automatically turned onto the news channel. First the theme tune played and then footage was shown of large planes traveling across each district, dropping nets on rioters and then lifting them up into the planes using neon green beams. Any rioter who tried to destroy the plane was instantly shot. Then the news presenter appeared. "The riots have now subsided and the rioters caught will be sent straight to jail. Help will be on the way soon to dispose of the dead and to help repair any major damage. President Paylor would like to apologies for any the major disruption made and she promises to find out who was behind this scandal. She will be visiting each district to talk to the people and decide what repairs urgently need undertaking to any important buildings. Thankyou, and don't worry, help is on the way."

The TV screen turned off...

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapters a bit late. Feel free to review my chapter and please favourite and subscribe ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth and Plans

**Chapter 4**

Truth and Plans

The next day, we lowered the force field, but never knew that the smell of the now rotting burned bodies would reach our house. The smell of death infused with the smell of burning flesh was unbearable. We decided to stay inside, close all the windows and spray as much air freshener as we could. The smell of Primrose, Lavender, Honeysuckle and Orangeblossom replaced the awful stench and made me feel at peace. A few hours later, a large truck came by and took the bodies away. I was relived to get some fresh air as the smell of florescent flowers started to give me a headache. I opened the door, ran outside and decided to have a look at what destruction the riots had caused. It was worse than I thought. Houses were burned to ash and many were bombed; the justice building no longer had a roof; and worse of all, the District 12 oil mine is now too dangerous to work in, thanks to the stupid rioters causing an explosion with gas. You see, after the great revolution, and when things were up and running, a new coal mine was built. One man who worked in the mine was chipping away at the coal, when suddenly, oil started to seep out through cracks in the wall. He showed it to the owner of the mine, and he confirmed it was in fact oil. Oil was quite rare in Panem and the fact that we struck oil meant District 12 would no longer be poor and deprived. Now, everyone in District 12 has decent housing and earns alot more money than they used to. However, that's about to end because if no one can work in the mine, there's no money. It was Finnick's Uncle who found the oil; I asked him what happened as he was there with the owner of the mine. "The rioters killed the guards, and took control of the mine lifts. They each carried large containers to collect the oil. There were at least 100 of them. They went into the mine, turned on the machines, and started to take the oil coming out the machines that collected it. A few minutes later, I and some other miners realised that the canaries had stopped singing. Some of the rioters must have been chipping for coal and caused a gas leak. We shouted down the mine for them to get out, but the bloody idiots wouldn't listen. The mine exploded and everyone inside died. It's too dangerous to go back in their now. Who knows how long it will take before we can stop the gas because after the explosion, the hole the gas was leaking from must have gotten bigger. I guess we'll have to wait and see Prim." I could see a small tear running down his cheek. He was thinking the same thing as what I was thinking. District 12 was doomed.

I had no comment to add onto what he had just said. I just smiled and walked away, and decided to go home. Worst case scenario, the mine will be too dangerous for any worker to work in forever, but now that I the more thought about it, that seemed more likely than I thought. Why did everything have to start going wrong? I was halfway home when I saw Finnick also having a curious look at how much destruction was caused by the riots. I ran to him and told him what I had heard. He was as shocked as I was. We both decided to go down to the forest. Lucky for us, it wasn't too damaged apart from a few burned bushes here and there and some large fallen branches. It could have been worse. As we walked to the lake we were welcomed with some unfamiliar voices. We thought it was some other hunters from our district, until we got closer and realised they definitely weren't. Weaponry was scattered on the floor, balaclavas masked their faces, and they wore bullet proof jackets and combat trousers. These people were rioters. Me and Finnick quickly climbed a tree and spied on them; wondering what devious plan they were discussing.

"Oi, Steve, pass the fish will ya, I'm starvin." Steve shoved the cooked fish into the man's hands, rolling his eyes in frustration." There were 3 men sitting by the fire, each sharing one fish. I guess they weren't good at fishing. "Our plan has failed," said the man eating the fish, you could hear the anger and aggravation in his voice, "We must come up with a plan to avenge Snow. He was the best President this country ever had. We have to come up with another plan." He started to pace up and down, hoping this will help him come up with a plan.

"I have a plan," announced the man who was fishing, "Let's assassinate the President. Think about it, once she's gone, Xander, you can rule Panem. You can pronounce yourself the new president and anyone who tries to get in your way will be killed by our men. Remember, practically all of the Capital are against the new president. Now we have our new weapons and our deadly bombs even District 13, or any other District can't stop us." He paused and spoke the words I have always been dreading. "We could bring back the Hunger Games. Now we know there's a District 13, we could even use their children and the more they try to attack us the more children we will take. So what do you say? Shall we do it?"

"Aurius, that's the best idea I have ever heard. You're a genius. The only question is, how are we going to kill the president? After these riots, she must have security 24/7," explained Xander.

"Well, the president is going to each District to have a speech. There will be camera crew to film it, and we have a supporter who works in the camera crew for the news. Why don't we make a camera with a built in secret gun that can't be sensed by detectors. While the president has her speech, we can shoot her, thus ending her rule over Panem," explained Steve. Xander's eyes lit up and he smiled with pleasure at the thought of the plan.

"Perfect," he yelled, "We shall do that, but what District will we kill the president."

"How about here, in District 12. Think about it. Let's let the president have her speech; let's let her feel safe and secure as nothing happens to her in the mean time. During her time in one of the districts, we can hire someone to pretend they organised the riots and we can get him arrested. Then, when she reaches her second, final district, we will strike when everyone least expects it. It will be a day to remember," stated Steve.

"Brilliant, we must make the arrangement right away. However, I do have one thing that we must do before we can even think about arranging anything. What are we going to do with those bloody kids spying on us in the trees?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The hope of living

**Chapter 5**

The hope of living

How did they know we were here? What were they going to do to us? These were two of the many questions I repeatedly asked myself as me and Finnick ran through the forest as the three men chased us. "Prim, run faster, they're gaining on us. If you don't run any faster they'll catch you!" yelled Finnick.

"Don't you think I'm trying? I'm no way near as fast as you are, and you know that." He slowed down a little, grabbed my hand and ran faster. Now I was running at his pace. I felt like I was going to trip over, but at least we were further away from the men. As we ran through the trees and bushes, hand in hand, branches scratched and scarred our skin, but we didn't care. As long as we were far away from those mad men we didn't care that our skin now had splinters and bloody scars. We had just about reached the border of the forest; we could see the gleaming rays of sun light coming out through the leaves and branches from the trees, when suddenly I heard a gunshot. Finnick's hand slipped out of mine and he fell to floor.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The sound of the bullet, the bullet hitting Finnick and Finnick falling to the ground. It was too much to process. I instantly stopped running, turned around and ran back towards him. "Finnick," I yelled, hoping and praying he was still alive. I crouched down beside him. He had been shot near the stomach and was still alive, but was fading fast. "Prim what are you doing?" he whispered he was struggling to speak, "You're gonna get yourself killed." Ignoring him, I grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him out the forest. He's too heavy to carry, so what other choice did I have apart from leaving him to die. When I stopped to help Finnick, the men had caught up with us, so they were just meters away. I just about got out the forest when I heard a second gun shot. I felt a sharp jab on my left leg. I collapsed to the ground. My warm, scarlet red blood left a trail behind me as I desperately crawled away from the men, pulling Finnick along with me; trying to get as far away from the forest as possible. "BANG," I felt another jab on my right leg. I couldn't crawl any further; I stopped and lay on the grass on my front, knowing death would come to me soon. I cried for help, but no help came; the pain was too much. I looked back at Finnick, he had probably died while I was trying to get him out the forest. His body lay there, pale and lifeless. I had failed him; I had failed us both. I could no longer hear the men firing at us. They had either deserted us so we would die a painful death, or I was so close to death that my hearing had faded away. I was getting weaker and weaker. I knew that I would die any minute as I had lost alot of blood. I turned over onto my back and looked up at the sky. Thousands of birds flew above us, flying in a circle. Amongst them all was one that stood out the most. It wasn't black like the others, but gold. My gold Mockingjay.

Black out...


End file.
